vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasper
|-|Corrupted= |-|Non-Corrupted= Summary Jasper is a Homeworld Gem and recurring antagonist who made her debut in the episodes "The Return" and "Jail Break". After the incident of being fused with Lapis Lazuli as Malachite, despite her earlier views on it, Jasper had become obsessed with the power that mixed their Gem-fusion provided her. But after Lapis refused to fuse with her again, Jasper began hunting for Corrupted Gems. After a desperate attempt to beat the fusion Smoky Quartz, she herself had fused with a corrupted gem, which turned herself corrupted when they defused and as of now is bubbled by the Crystal Gems Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C Name: Jasper Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Genderless (Though appears as and commonly referred to as female) Age: Over 6000 years old Classification: Homeworld Gem Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Regeneration (Low-High), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Can fuse with other gems to become more powerful, Can contain physical matter in bubbles of energy, Automatic-adjustment to different strengths of gravity, Does not need oxygen to survive, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat Attack Potency: Large Island level (As strong as Garnet, as well as likely rather strong even by the standard of her caste given that she was capable of subduing both Pearl and Amethyst after taking care of Garnet) Speed: Massively Hypersonic in Combat Speed, Reactions, and Short Burst Speed (Kept up with Garnet) Lifting Strength: Unknown, '''Possibly '''Class 25 (Comparable to Garnet) Striking Strength: Class EJ+ '(traded blows with Garnet) 'Durability: Large Island level (Tanked an explosion strong enough to create a hole in the Gem Warship, which even 4 of Rose's Light Cannons and Opal's arrows couldn't damage, survived falling into the Earth's crust during the destruction of an island, Took multiple hits from a determined Amethyst) Stamina: Limitless so long as her gem isn't damaged or destroyed Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Crash helmet, Gem Destabilizer Intelligence: Presumably High (Able to mentally overwhelm Lapis if Lapis had stopped using all of her will and focus even for a second) Low when corrupted (Due to her mind being teared, Jasper is now a mindless animal) Weaknesses: Sufficient damage to her physical form can revert her back to her vulnerable gem form which can be broken and destroyed, Very Reckless. Her corruption leads her to lose all hopes of intelligence. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Crash Helmet Proficiency:' By gathering her resolve and thirst for battle, Jasper can summon her weapon; a tangerine, crystalline helmet. The helmet acts both as a weapon and armor; a hammer-like protrusion in the front of the helmet allows her to use it to charge, slam, and headbutt her opponent, while a clear orange-tinted visor extends down, covering the upper part of her face. The sturdiness of the helmet rivals that of Garnet's gauntlets, as Jasper was shown continuously countering her attacks. *'Martial Arts:' Further reflecting the similarities between herself and Amethyst, Jasper is likewise prone to mixing up her weapon-based attacks with martial arts moves, such as grappling, throwing, or simply punching her opponent. Due to the nature of her weapon, the two styles mix seamlessly and combine into a powerful, but ultimately reckless fighting style with immense collateral damage. **'Headbutting:' As the name implies, Jasper shows she can headbutt without her weapon. This version, although weaker without her helmet, still has the potential to knock out a human being, as seen with Steven in "The Return". *'Comet Charge:' Jasper can lunge at her foes with alarming speed and power. Evidence shows as the attack breaks through layers of a hard gemstone. While she performs this attack, a fiery aura forms around her. *'Spin Dash:' Jasper can rapidly roll in a ball-like shape to attack enemies. While Amethyst was shown to have this ability as well, it seems that Jasper's version is more powerful, and is more of a threat than Amethyst's. Jasper can also use the technique to dash across a spacious room and plunge into the air. *'Gem Destabilizer:' Homeworld Gems, in addition to their summonable weapon, seem to carry a personal defense weapon known as Gem Destabilizers — extremely potent, non-lethal tools used to subdue enemy Gems. Jasper is seen using this weapon on Garnet in "The Return". She attempts to use it again in "Jail Break", but Garnet pried it from her hand and broke it immediately afterward. *'Corruption': As of "Earthlings Part 2" Jasper has become corrupted after fusing with another corrupted quartz in order to remain her dignity. This form of Jasper makes her a lot bigger and more monstrous, as well as make Jasper completely lose control of herself. Corruption also seems to strip gems of some of their basic powers. They are unable to summon their weapons or use warp pads and other Gem structures, such as a door to a spaceship. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Steven Universe Category:Cartoon Network Category:Antagonists Category:Military Characters Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Aliens Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Gems Category:Brawlers Category:Tier 6 Category:Crazy Characters Category:Warriors Category:Berserkers